Tahar
"Ten tribes wouldn't have the time, even during ten seasons, to dig a trap his size! The Tahar is a demon! He's immortal!" - Main description The Tahar is one of the many monsters Rahan encounters during his adventures. It makes its appearence in "Rahan's chilhood" episode, volume 2 of the series. It is defeated by Rahan, using an iron spear. - Appearence The Tahar seems to resemble an exagerated theropod dinosaur, probably a tyranosaur. As mentioned by Hangkar, the chief of the tribe Tahar was terrorising, it's skin is scaly and extremly tough, arrows and spears not beeing able to penetrate it. Tahar's colour is mostly a dusty yellow, mixed with nuances of orange and green. His mouth barely fits inside a lot of sharp teeth, in a disperity of sizes. - Name pronunciation People are tempted to mispronounce the name like this: *TAEHAR* The correct pronunciation is *TAHAR* Just like it is written. - Tahar's backstory As mentioned by Hangkar, Tahar was the last specimen of his kind. He was living in a dusty valley, aside a little tribe. Scared, all of them hid inside a small cave the monster had no acces to. The people were starving to death, hunting beeing too risky. One day, Rahan arrived in the valley, seeking for shelter. A storm was heading his way. The tribe welcomed him, and guided him to the cave. The tribe's chief, Hangkar, explained to Rahan why they lived so crowded. He promised the tribe to find a way to kill Tahar. The storm began. Surprised, Rahan noticed that the lightning bolts were only falling on a single hill, but nowhere else. He asked Hangkar why, and he explained misteriously: "Hangkar understands your surprise, but he can't explain this enigma. It's a miracle of the magical spear. We shall go to it after the sky's anger will stop." A little later, Hangkar and Rahan climbed the hill, and found a spear on the top. To Rahan's surprise, the spear was not made out of wood, neither of ivory, bone or stone! It was made out of a heavy, cold matter, that we know as iron. Hangkar explained the spear's story (wich can be read in a different article). On the way back , Rahan and Hangkar got chased by the Tahar, meerly getting to the cave on time. Then, Rahan got an idea. He and Hangkar went to Tahar's burrow, a huge cavern in wich the beast was sleeping. Rahan climbed on the top of the cavern's entrance, holding... the magical spear. Hangkar started to scream to get Tahar to wake up. He succeded, and the moment the monster got his head out, Rahan jumped and stabbed the beast's head with the spear. Tahar's skin beeing so tough, the spear didn't hurt him, but stayed attached to it's head, and Rahan knew that was enough. Tahar chased the two little men again, ennoyed by the spear stuck in it's forehead. Hangkar, beeing older, could not keep up with Rahan and fell on the ground. The monster was running after them, growling with fury. One more step, and it would have crush Hangkar... But no. A lone lightning bolt struck the spear, blasting Tahar and sending it down forever. Category:DINOMONSTERS Category:DINOMONSTER